


You're My Gem

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, mostly descriptive until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Steven was always fond of gift giving, especially when it came to Brendan.





	You're My Gem

When Steven first encounters Brendan he remembers the look in his eyes; a twinkle that he always seems to see in strong trainers. A limitless potential in those determined to be the very best. Their meeting was brief in Granite Cave after he received the letter from his father, but before they departed he left Brendan a gift. Which happened to be his favorite move, Steel Wing. Call it a hunch, he felt like Brendan would put it to good use. 

After that it had been awhile since he would see Brendan next. Of course he didn't think much about the trainer and yet.. He alway was fond of hearing Brendan’s opinion on whatever the champion had to ask him. But when they were to depart again he didn't expect Latias of all Pokémon to greet them, obviously something wrong if she was needing the aid from trainers. Even though it was a serious situation it was rather fun getting to ride on the back of the legendary with Brendan. There were a couple of times when Latias went too fast that he felt the trainer hold onto him instead of Latias, it was cute in a way. Seemed like he never flew before, but Steven was fine with the closeness. 

Unfortunately Team Magma was behind the disturbance between the legendaries, but fortunately him and Brendan were strong enough to fend them off. He was surprised afterwards that Latios wanted to join Brendan, something he's never witnessed before with a trainer and a legendary, so giving Brendan a mega bracelet felt like the right idea. The trainer beamed after putting on the accessory, while Steven smiled at the sight. Truly it was the right decision.

On a lighter note the next time he bumped into Brendan was when there was a Kecleon blocking the bridge. He was going to investigate it himself, but.. Well Brendan seemed like the right person to try out the Devon Scope. He was always so grateful when Steven gave him something so after the battle Steven let him keep it. He'd put it to good use, probably using it more than Steven would himself. Before leaving Steven thought perhaps one more item would be necessary, a mega stone for the trainer’s starter Pokémon which Brendan happily accepted. Not keeping the trainer he watched as Brendan sprinted off to go seek out a trainer to try out the new mega evolution. He really was cute in his own way.

It had been awhile since he last saw Brendan and honestly? He was starting to miss him. So when Tate and Liza called him to tell him saying the trainer was currently in their gym he was thrilled, dropping whatever he had been doing to go back to Mossdeep City to see him. Perhaps they could spend some time together, he could hear about Brendan's adventure so far. However fate seemed to have different plans when a beam of green light followed by a eardrum-rupturing sound. Due to some personal champion business he couldn't go investigate the light that instant, so after informing Brendan of the situation he entrusted him with the Devon scuba gear and had him on his way. Maybe when the crisis was over they could actually have quality time together. He could only hope. 

Having faith in Brendan in was the best thing he had ever done. Well the one thing he could do at the time being. True, it was worrisome sending him in to battle Groudon, but he knew how powerful the trainer was. He could do it. And he  _ did  _ do it when the green beam appeared again to shatter the discord the legendary Pokemon caused. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding when Brendan emerged from the doors, a smile on his face as if the battle was like any other one. After Team Magma and the leader of Team Aqua left Steven gave Brendan one of his favorite items; the Eon flute. It's not like he had use for it, he was used to flying on his Skarmory anyway. He only played it once out of curiosity only to be visited by Latias herself. He figured Brendan had a tighter bond with Latios than he did with the other. Before he left the champion took a moment to take in the sight of Brendan grinning at a flabbergasted May, who was just now informed Brendan did in fact have Latios, and the way the background fit with him; green sparkles falling from the now peaceful sky with sunlight shining down on him. He'd compare such beauty to perhaps a thunder stone.

Fast forward, Steven had seen the now new champion many times after that Groudon incident. Seeing him at the league, when he needed help with the meteorite and even often at the battle resort. There was a time when Brendan had tracked him down there after receiving the Beldum and the note he left him. The trainer had expressed a major dislike of the note, wishing he would have gave it to him in person instead, since apparently it was better that way. The usual as Brendan put it. After that Brendan was joined by the hip with him and it didn't take long after that for Steven to ask him out. After all they went through it seemed right, and it was even better when Brendan accepted without hesitating. He felt the same way as well and Steven couldn't be anymore thrilled even if he tried.

“So why exactly did you bring me all the way here to talk? Pretty far just to talk in private.” Brendan asks, curious as to why Steven had flew him halfway across Hoenn to the Southern Island. Steven’s response is merely a smile as they walk to where they had met Latios. It's secure and no trainers around to disrupt the tranquility of the island. 

“Remember when we teamed up and battled together, nearly two years ago? It almost feels like it happened yesterday. My Metagross was still a Metang.” Steven closes his eyes with a smile, feeling sentimental. 

“That was a pretty long time ago, wasn't it? Did you come here to battle…” The question dies down when Brendan faces Steven only to see him on one knee, a small black box with a gold band in it. 

“I know you aren't into jewelry and I hope this isn't too plain for your tastes, but as but I could get you a mineral fitting to your tastes and-” Steven's rambling is cut short when Brendan cups his face, eagerly pressing his lips against Steven's and a grin on his face that Steven thinks, is brighter than a shiny stone. 

“That’s- that's typical of you. I love it Steven, and I love you.” Brendan laughs breathlessly, a few tears in the corners of his eyes that Steven wipes away. Steven gives Brendan a gentle kiss, but Brendan breaks off the kiss shortly after, grabbing hold of the other’s hands. 

“You sure you have enough room for one more ring on your hand?” Brendan teases, tracing his fingers over Steven’s silver rings. 

“For you, I'd make room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love these two so much, Steven is so generous in the game. Thanks for reading!


End file.
